<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have You Met My... Husband? by betheflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219215">Have You Met My... Husband?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame'>betheflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fake Marriage, Idiots in Love, M/M, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, School Reunion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's high school reunion is coming up and for reasons that make no sense except in fic, Tony goes with him and poses as his husband. </p><p>... and things progress from there ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Captain America/Iron Man Bingo, Fake it ‘til you make it</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Several notes here: this plays with form a little and the texts serve as the through-line. The POV jumps intentionally, but I think it's pretty clear. Also, this is absolutely one of those fics that I wrote because I had to something other than watch the news, so I have *no* idea if it's even remotely enjoyable. Thus, if it is, please let me know!  </p><p>Cap-IM Bingo Fill: O5 "Pretending to be Married"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jesus hell,” Steve groaned at the invitation.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He looked up to see his roommate and best friend <strike>love of his life</strike> <strike>not that he’d ever say anything</strike>, Tony Stark, with a look of curiosity on his face. Tony was leaning against the door frame of the living room and Steve could see just a small expanse of his tanned skin above his jeans and…</p><p>“Steve,” Tony said. “What is the drama?”</p><p>“Oh, right,” Steve brandished the cardstock. “My ten year high school reunion is next month and I know Buck is gonna talk me into going.”</p><p>“But you don’t keep in touch with anyone from high school,” Tony said. “You barely keep in touch with me when I leave the house, you Luddite. No Facebook - “</p><p>“Zuckerberg has made enough money without me,” Steve responded.</p><p>Tony ignored him, “you use Twitter to argue with trolls, you have a Reddit I’m afraid to even know how you wield, and you basically wear a tin hat whenever you have to talk on the phone.”</p><p>“Now, that’s not fair,” Steve said. “I use my phone, I just don’t <em>rely</em> on it like you people do.”</p><p>“Us sheeps, you mean,” Tony said with a fond grin. He patted Steve on the shoulder as he moved past him and flopped onto the couch. “Baaa.”</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes and sat down on a <em>separate</em> couch because the one Tony was sitting on had featured pretty prominently in a dream the evening before. “I don’t wanna go.”</p><p>“Then don’t.”</p><p>“But Buck -”</p><p>“Is he gonna want to show Nat off?” Tony asked. “I mean, I would.”</p><p>“Nat is not arm candy,” Steve replied, with derision in his voice. “Bucky just keeps in touch with everyone. When I was over in Afghanistan, it was just easier to only talk to you and him and Sam. Buck’s response to college was to just turn it into a giant opportunity to make friends with the entirety of NYU.”</p><p>“Heaven forbid that humans have friends,” Tony laughed. “Steve, we’ve done this diatribe. You don’t need to have a huge friend circle. I don’t give a fucking shit if you you never go speed networking or whatever the fuck. I just know that if Barnes bats his eyelashes, you’re going to go to that thing and you’re going to be miserable, which means I’m going to be miserable because you’re going to be texting me the whole time and whining.”</p><p>“I don’t,” Steve started and started laughing as Tony threw a pillow at him. “Okay, okay, I get your point.”</p><p>“So why don’t I go with you?”</p><p>Steve’s heart stopped, which is not something he could really afford with the arrhythmia. “Come with me? To the reunion?”</p><p>Tony nodded. “Why not? I look pretty good in a suit, and I don’t hate buffets. Plus, Bucky and Nat and I can work together to make sure your grump doesn’t affect the whole room.”</p><p>“I am not a grump,” Steve said. “I’m just <em>particular</em>.”</p><p>“Just because that is the word your therapist gave you,” Tony said, “does not mean the rest of us agree.”</p><p>Steve opened his mouth to make an argument when Tony him cut off with a smirk. “Just so happens, though, I have a soft spot for grumps who get off on making the world a better place.”</p><p>Steve nearly rubbed his chest to shock his heart back in rhythm. “If you’re sure?”</p><p>Tony whipped out his phone, hit the screen a few times, and Steve felt his own phone vibrate in his pocket. “It’s in the group now, it’s law.”</p><p>
  <em>WhatsApp: Nat’s in Charge</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: I’m gonna be Rogers plus one to the reunion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: Oh thank fuck, because I need someone to talk to while bucky is off reliving his glory days.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: I do not do that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: The baseball game last week, the bowling night in April, that chick’s weird wedding in March…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: Shut up, wife.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: So, yes, tony, thanks for joining us</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve: He can still back out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: No he can’t.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: No he can’t.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Relax, Grumpa. Buck’s got arm candy and now you do, too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve: For the last damn time, Nat is not arm candy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: no, I am. I mean, i can kill everyone in the room with my toe if I wanted, but for the purposes of this event, I’m James’ exceptionally gorgeous plus one</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: She distracts from the arm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Hey now, I built that thing. It’s a great arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: There are kinks</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: You have kinks</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: How’d you guess?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: *wink*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve: I have lost control of this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: Buddy, you never had control of this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: Hey, Stark, I bet you $5 that I’m more of a conversation starter than you are.</em>
</p><p>Across the city, in their apartment, as Brooklyn Nine-Nine played in the background, Bucky’s head shot up.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Nat said, with a tone that indicated that she was, in fact, doing something.</p><p>“Natasha,” Bucky said with a slight growl. “We talked about this.”</p><p>“No,” Nat corrected, “you monologued and I zoned out and then gave you a blow job because I was bored.”</p><p>“You…” Bucky trailed off, jaw slack.</p><p>“Keep up, Barnes,” Nat clapped her hands. “Those two need meddled with.”</p><p>Realization dawned on Bucky’s face and he started shaking his head. “No, Natasha Romanova, no. We have talked about this. They are <em>grown men</em> -”</p><p>“They are emotionally stunted <em>idiots</em> who would be happiest if they just used their words,” Nat emphasized, cutting off her husband.</p><p>“So you’re going to set them up like they’re in a dime store romance novel?”</p><p>“Dime store romance…” Nat muttered and threw a pillow at him. “First of all, denigrating an industry populated by women, queer folks, and other marginalized voices is not a good look on you, Barnesy, and second of all, dime store means you’ve been hanging out with Rogers too much when he’s grumpy.”</p><p>“He’s grumpy all the time,” Bucky protested.</p><p>“Then let’s get him laid,” Nat crowed.</p><p>Bucky glared at her as both their phones went off again.</p><p>
  <em>Tony: I was on the cover of Wired last month, sugar plum. I’ll take that $5 and raise you two hot dogs from the cart on Jersey Ave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: No one reads magazines and they certainly don’t read wired, so you’re on, Stark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: I hate to agree with her, but our high school isn’t exactly full of tech wizards.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Oh, that’s right, all the smart kids are in Queens.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: you fucking take that back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve: Tony, why are you fighting for boroughs that aren’t even yours?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Because you’re so cute when you get mad.</em>
</p><p>Tony’s heart skipped a beat. He was already skating on thin ice here, what with the going to the reunion, and the flirting a lot more than usual, and with him pretty sure that Nat is on to him…</p><p>“I’m not cute,” the world’s most adorable blond man grumbled from the couch. “I’m bony.”</p><p>“Not mutually exclusive, Rogers,” Tony replied, keeping his voice light. <em>And where you say ‘bony’, I say svelte and tall and I know you’re flexible and I have this one specific fantasy of you -</em></p><p>“Tony,” Steve said, snapping Tony out of his reverie. “Seriously, you don’t have to go.”</p><p>“Fuck off, Rogers,” Tony smiled. “Not only am I going, but I am going to win that bet, and you know how?”</p><p><em>Don’t say it, Stark, don’t say it, don’t say it…</em> But Tony could feel it bursting off the tip of his tongue, this wild idea that was both impetuous and his deepest wish.</p><p>“How, Tony?”</p><p>“I’ll just pose as your husband,” Tony grinned, hoping to keep the desperation off his face and out of his voice. “That’ll get people talking.”</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which we meet Pepper and she hears from Nat about the grand plot</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't know about y'all, but I needed fluff and shenanigans today. So here you go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>*Tony Stark changed the chat name*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WhatsApp: Pep’s The Genius</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Oh crying out loud, what did you do now. You only change it to that when you’ve been truly, TRULY, dumb.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: I need your help.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Do you need my help like one of the bots has pinned you against the wall again? Or you need my help like the time you forgot to file your taxes because you slept through the deadline?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Um, if that’s the scale?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Closer to the taxes, but with less legal ramifications.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Tony, I have a school to run here, can you just spit it out?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: I’m going with steve to his high school reunion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Are you getting two hotel rooms?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: No</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Tony.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: I kinda told him I’d pose as his husband?</em>
</p><p>Pepper dropped her phone suddenly, making such a racket that her assistant, Darcy Lewis, ran into the office.</p><p>“Dr. Potts?”</p><p>“Sorry, Darcy, I just dropped my phone,” Pepper called. Darcy nodded and returned to her desk.</p><p>Pepper stared at her phone. She had been friends with Tony for basically their entire lives - their mothers were friends before they were born - and he never failed to be the single greatest causer of chaos in her life. This had only gotten worse since he moved in with Steve, who he’d been desperately in love with ever since Pepper’s ex-boyfriend Bucky introduced them all in college.</p><p>“Tony’s on one for you,” Darcy called.</p><p>“Tell him I’m gathering my thoughts,” she called back and heard Darcy laugh.</p><p>
  <em>Tony: I can tell you’re ignoring me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: I’m actually speechless. You have rendered me speechless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: I shouldn’t have done it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: No shit, sherlock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Do you want to get out of it?</em>
</p><p>Pepper was about to type all of the reasons why he should do just that when her phone buzzed with a notification from another chat.</p><p>
  <em>WhatsApp: Pep &amp; Nat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: Do not call this off.</em>
</p><p>Pepper ran her hand over her face. “Oh, good. Nat’s meddling. I love it when Nat meddles. This never causes me to buy extra Tums.”</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: What did you do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: I didn’t do anything!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Natasha Elena Romanova Barnes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: Well, I certainly didn’t do anything to deserve all four names.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Nat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: I know you think they’d be perfect together</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: WE ALL THINK THAT</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: You, me, Bucky, Jimmy, fuck I think Darcy even thinks that and she met them twice!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: All I did was bet Stark $5 that I wouldn’t be better arm candy than he would be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: jesus mary and joseph you all will be the death of me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Not the 450 overachieving adolescents I manage</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: not the state board of accreditation</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Not even the fact that I hate excercise like Steve hates Trump. No, it will be all of you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: You’re being dramatic</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: I’m being dramatic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Not you, the one who started this bullshit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: Are you done? Because you gotta mke sure Tony wears the blue suit.</em>
</p><p>Pepper looked up from her phone and pinched the bridge of her nose.</p><p>
  <em>Nat: That’s the one Steve can’t keep it in his pants over. I made Jamie check a while back in case I ever needed this information. The blue suit, with the pinstripe shirt, no tie, and the pocket square that Steve got him in Barcelona.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: I’m still crabby with you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: You can be crabby with me until I give birth to your goddaughter five months from now, I don’t give a shit, but you will help me do this, so help me god, virginia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: We didn’t survive Chi O pledge week together for nothing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: He’s sent me fourteen texts in the last four minutes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: So he’ll wear whatever I tell him to</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: That’s the spirit!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: We have six weeks.</em>
</p><p>Pepper took a breath and switched back over to her chat with Tony</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Pep. Is a student on fire?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Pep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: PEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Darcy said you were gathering your thoughts</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Were they in china?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Is that where you had to go to gather them?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: PEPPPPPPPP</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Fine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: I’m an idiot, I know that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: But he needs help and he’s so scared of going back because Pierce is sitll in chrage and gonna be there and I don’t want him to not see his friends just because the principle was a bully and I can distract from all of that and I can’t do much for him but I can do this</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Seriously, china. Where the fuck ar eyou.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: and i do not want to hear about typos</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: i get enough of that from steeve</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: you gonna talk em out of this</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: wear the blue suit - the one with the silk lining - and double check the tailoring</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: and promise me you’ll use your words before you make a move</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Because i know you and open bars</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: So just promise me, Anthony, that you will consider what you’re doing here. No glib remark, no blowing me off. You love him and it’s time to tell him. You just gave yourself a chance to do it. If you’re going to be this stupid, don’t be an idiot and throw away your shot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: I love you, pep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: I love you, too.</em>
</p><p>“Pep?”</p><p>She looked up to see Darcy in the doorway. “Yes?”</p><p>“Aaron Salvadore is here? He wondered if you had a minute to talk about Reading Olympics?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh praise be that it’s something more manageable than Tony’s impetuous self-destruction.</em>
</p><p>Pepper smiled. “Send him in, Darcy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Join us next time for Steve plotting with Bucky about his outfit choices, and also his panic that he *still* doesn't know how to dance. </p><p>Don't worry. Steve and Tony still won't actually talk to each other. Heaven forbid they do that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which they still refuse to use their words, but are still pining so hard they're growing a forest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can still back out,” Steve said to Tony one evening, about two weeks out from the reunion.</p><p>“Rogers, drop it,” Tony said, without looking up from his phone. “I said I’m going, I’m getting my suit tailored again, and I’ve already told the press office to be prepared if someone makes a hubbub.”</p><p>“A hubbub.”</p><p>Tony scowled at his roommate. “A hubbub is a perfectly legitimate word.”</p><p>“For lying and saying that we’re married just to win a bet about hot dogs?”</p><p>Tony put down his phone and peered at Steve. “A, it’s my company, so I get to be the eccentric genius when I fucking feel like it and right now I feel like it, and B, I already have a plan to get out of it later, and C, there is no ‘just’ in winning a bet against Natasha.”</p><p>Steve felt himself swallowing laughter. He’d been doing that a lot lately, having to swallow nervous laughter because he was full on panicking about this reunion but absolutely could not let Tony know. Or Bucky. Or Nat. Or…. anyone.</p><p>Because why would it be a big deal for his roommate to pose as his fake husband if he had no feelings for said roommate? Why would a platonic pal drive him to such nerves? Answer? It wouldn’t. So if he fesses up to being nervous, he fesses up to feelings and he will do no such thing.</p><p>“Hey, Van Gogh,” Tony snapped his fingers and brought Steve back from his silent freak out. “I asked if you wanted the usual from Giovanni’s.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve said and pulled out his phone. He needed a distraction.</p><p>
  <em>WhatsApp: Bucket and Mop</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve: I still say that Girardi to the Phillies is a genius move.</em>
</p><p>Bucky’s phone buzzed and he grabbed it from the coffee table. Upon seeing the message, he snorted and Nat asked him what was up.</p><p>“He’s talking baseball,” Bucky explained. “Which is one of his go-to moves for when he’s about to spill something to Tony.”</p><p>Nat’s eyes gleamed. “The plan is working!”</p><p>“Calm down, Speed Racer,” Bucky leaned to kiss his wife quickly as he got up from the couch. “Just because there’s been movement over the past month that makes you think they’ll use their words, does not mean it will actually happen. Stevie’s been texting me about baseball for about five years. You want anything from the kitchen?”</p><p>“Put the kettle on,” she responded and pulled up her own WhatsApp chat.</p><p>
  <em>WhatsApp: Pep &amp; Nat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: I think Steve’s cracking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Tony’s just digging his heels in. He told the SI press office that he was helping out a friend and if they got enquiries about him being married to say that they don’t comment on Mr. Stark’s personal life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: See, I think that means he’s cracking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: I think he thinks he’s protecting steve</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: Wait, are you telling me that the reason stark hasnt’ said anythign is because he thinks he’s protecting steve from him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: did he go out and fuck a room full of folks with STDs recently?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: is that the kind of protection he means?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: becuse the other kind is bullshit</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: You know, one of my favorite things about you is that when you get mad, the typos get worse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Of course I mean the other way. Have you met two men more suited to each other that both think the other one is too good for him? I’m working on Tony, and I’m assuming you’re working on Steve?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: Bucky’s taking care of it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: So he claims</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Let me just tell you that the tailor is making Tony a new pair of trousers for the suit because his thighs don’t fit the old ones and he upgraded the fabric and I find Tony as attractive as a gym sock, but he looks fucking amazing in this new thing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: So he’s going to be bringing his A+ game libido wise</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: Bucks got Steve wearing that grey thing with the skinny tie that makes Steve look taller so we can fuck with Tony’s size kink</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: we are never telling their children how much we had to work for this</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: nope - we’re telling them just how hard because they need to know to never trust their fathers and always trust their aunts</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: touche</em>
</p><p>Pepper sighed into the silence of her apartment, which caused her golden retriever,Sir Crisp a Lot, to raise his head.</p><p>“Sorry, boy,” Pepper replied. “Your Uncle Tony is going to cause my premature death.”</p><p>Crisp huffed and curled back into his ball, as though to say ‘what else is new?’</p><p>
  <em>WhatsApp: Operation KIMP</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Do you want to go on a walk with me and Cripsy tomorrow?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Pepper, when have I ever volunteered for physical activity?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Do not answer that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: LOW HANGING FRUIT STARK</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: You have volunteered MANY times with MANY people, but admittedly, you don’t care for it while clothed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: I had to</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Honestly, tamer than I thought you’d go, so gold star for restraint</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: I have my talents</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: re a walk with my nephew, i will go if you promise to go along with my plan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Operation Keep It In My Pants is the dumbest idea you’ve had since your first dumb idea to fake propose to Steve</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: I didn’t fake propose</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Please, even if the proposal was fake, it would be better than a blurted line in the kitchen of our apartment</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: That you only deign to live in because you can’t bear to be away from him but also refuse to use your words so that you could progress to more</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: this is what I was talking about with how you’re not supporting the plan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: and I said the the plan is dumb</em>
</p><p>Tony stared at his phone. He knew what Pepper was trying to do. He might be an idiot when it came to feelings, but he wasn’t dumb. He knew he was on borrowed time, that soon Steve would find someone so much better for him than Tony would be - someone who wasn’t an anxious mess who communicated in quips. He was shocked it hadn’t happened already, actually. Steve was a catch.</p><p>Since said man was caught up watching the episode of Million Pound Menu they were streaming on Netflix, Tony let his eyes rove a bit. Steve was tall - almost six inches taller than Tony - and lean. His sandy blonde hair was done in an undercut at the moment, but since Steve insisted on cutting it himself but really had no idea how to cut hair well, Tony had no idea how long this look would last. Steve’s oversized glasses slipped down his nose at that moment and Tony itched to fix them for him.</p><p>Tony itched to touch Steve all the time.</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Anthony, I love you with my whole heart, you know that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: and i just want you to be happy and I think being with Steve would make you happy and I have a hunch that being with you would make him happy. Just be brave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Pep, stop. Please.</em>
</p><p>Pepper felt her eyes well with tears. She loved this man and had for most of her life, He was her brother in all but blood and she ached for him to let himself be loved by this man who so clearly loved him.</p><p>But she knew when to stop.</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Come walk with me and crispy tomorrow and tell me the plan. I’ll sign on.</em>
</p><p>The phone was silent for about an hour, which meant Tony knew what she was saying - knew that she meant she’ll hold her tongue now and let him do this his way and be there for him no matter the fallout. But when it buzzed, she dove for it.</p><p>
  <em>Tony: you’re buying the bagels</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: and none of this Einstein’s nonsense</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: I understand that you spent most of your formative years in the culinary wasteland of middle america and therefore don’t understand bagels, but if I catch the whiff of a chain on my everything, lightly toasted, with cream and lox, I will divorce you</em>
</p><p>Pepper laughed out loud, shocking Crisp once again. “Sorry, buddy, go back to sleep.”</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: I still say bread is bread.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: OUT OF THE WILL.</em>
</p><p>Yeah, everything was going to be fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, "Bucket and Mop" refers to the fact that Steve and Bucky are a pair. Steve's tall and skinny like a mop, and Bucky's a little more solid. Plus, Bucky/Bucket... it works. And "Operation KIMP" is "Operation Keep It in My Pants", just like they said in the text. </p><p>Tune in next time for the reunion!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which it's time for the reunion</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to the POTS server for the wardrobe help for our Tony, and to everyone who has cheered this silly little thing along. It's bringing me so much joy to help these boys build their houses of pining and I'm glad it's working for you all too. </p><p>Oh, and I am definitely going to see how long I can draw this out. You're welcome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s freaking out,” Bucky put his phone down so that he could tie his tie.</p><p>“Of course he is,” Nat snorted from her place, delicately perched on the bed so as to not wrinkle too much of her dress.</p><p>“You think he’s gonna be honest?”</p><p>“Wait, which one are you talking about,” Nat clarified.</p><p>Bucky paused and turned to smirk at her. “Touche, wife. Let’s start with Steve.”</p><p>Nat picked at an imaginary piece of lint on the bedspread. “I think being married to Tony is his absolute wildest dream and one of the reasons he hasn’t really eaten in three days is that he wants it to be perfect enough that maybe he can talk Tony into one day.”</p><p>Bucky considered this. “I think he’s not eating because he’s nervous as fuck that Tony’s just fucking around.”</p><p>Nat chuckled, the sound low and throaty. “That too. Now, are you ready?”</p><p>Bucky nodded, grabbed his phone, and opened WhatsApp</p><p>
  <em>WhatsApp: Nat’s in Charge</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: You yahoos ready?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve: Tony is still in the bathroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nat: Jesus fuck, Stark. It’s been at least fourteen days since you started.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: It has been two hours and nineteen minutes and just because none of you care for your skin like Philistines does not mean I have to sink to your level.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve: I wash it, isn’t that enough?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: I’m too young for that kind of heart attack</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve: We are gonna be late</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: We are not cuz there is no late to a reunion</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: Well, we’re leaving. Do you still want us to pick you up or are you meeting us there?</em>
</p><p>Nat looked up at Bucky as they gathered their coats. “I need them to ride alone.”</p><p>“They are not going to fuck tonight,” Bucky rolled his eyes.</p><p>“We cannot put any barriers, Barnes!”</p><p>
  <em>Nat: We’re going now. Might as well get a head start on my victory lap.</em>
</p><p>Tony scowled in the mirror. “Thanks, Nat, keep that pressure up. I’ve only chewed an entire bottle of Tums today. Not a big deal.”</p><p>He’d been ready to go for about twenty minutes and had spent the time staring into the mirror and trying not to throw up. He knew tonight was it, that if he didn’t get brave and say something tonight, he’d never say anything. In the six weeks between his stupid mouth running away from him and the reunion, he’d gone over ever piece of evidence he had about how Steve felt about him. He analyzed every moment, every joke, every action and came to the grand conclusion of he had no idea.</p><p>Pepper swore Steve loved him, but could Tony trust her?</p><p>“Of course you can trust her, you fucking moron,” Tony muttered to himself and took one last deep breath as he observed his outfit in the mirror. His magic blue suit - hence titled because he got the heir of an oil fortune to sign over ⅓ of his inheritance to green energy while wearing it - paired with a pink shirt and an iridescent silk tie. Pepper had told him to be classy, subtle, but… But Bucky had sent him a picture of Nat’s dress and she looked good enough for him to reactivate his long dormant attraction to females. He had to put on a show tonight to win that bet and he knew it.</p><p>There was also the fact that as much as he ordered the company to make no statements, he was walking into a room full of strangers in the 21st century and photos/videos/Tik Toks were going to leak. And since the internet is written in ink, these are the photos that will follow him around and he was going to make sure he was both completely classy and completely on brand.</p><p>He adjusted the tie. “You want a conversation starter, Natasha? I see your bodycon and raise you walking bisexual pride flag.”</p><p>His phone buzzed again from the countertop.</p><p>
  <em>WhatsApp: Pepperlove</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Breathe, Anthony.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Don’t be a dick, have a good time, and remember - ultimately, you’re there to make sure he doesn’t have a panic attack if Rumlow shows up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: And I’m here all night, happily in pajamas and watching GBBO.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Normally, that’s an activity I can’t interrupt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: I put on Nadiya’s season.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Ah, so we’re firmly in comfort TV zone. What’s wrong?</em>
</p><p>Pepper blew her bangs out of her face. “I’m terrified for you,” she muttered. “Absolutely terrified.”</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Just have fun. More than a that time in Leeds amount of fun and waaaaay less than that time in Malaysia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Big range, peps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper: Breathe</em>
</p><p>Tony pocketed his phone and called out, “okay dearingest, darlingest husband, I’m ready!”</p><p>He stepped out into their living room and nearly swallowed his tongue at the sight of Steve. In a grey suit with a crisp white shirt and skinny black tie, he’d gotten his hair freshly done and shaved all the stubble that had been growing out of laziness for the last several days. Steve’s jaw line - one of Tony’s weaknesses on a good day - was sharp and if Tony prevented himself from actually licking it at some point in the evening, he’d count the night as a win.</p><p>“Finally,” Steve huffed out, barely giving Tony a glance. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“Now,” Tony smiled, swallowing the panic at Steve’s seeming indifference, “is that anyway to treat your adoring husband?”</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes, but did turn to face Tony fully.</p><p>And then he stared.</p><p>And Tony didn’t know what he should do.</p><p>Tony always knew what he should do.</p><p>“You look...” Steve choked out, “you look great, Tony. You look perfect.”</p><p><em>And you look like a fucking snack.</em> “Well, then, come on Cinderella. Let’s get to the ball.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which they go to the reunion</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to the folks at the POTS server for helping me decide on how Tony would find out how Steve felt. LY3000.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve stared at his reflection in the mirror and then splashed some more water on his face. He heard someone banging on the door of the single bathroom.</p><p>“Just a minute!”</p><p>
  <em>My entire world just spun on its axis, pal, could you kindly stop kicking the fucking door?</em>
</p><p>It had been enough of a stressful evening without the added information that…</p><p>… that Nat might just be right and Tony just might love him but he can't be <em>sure</em> and that's too big a risk.</p><p>Tony’s blue suit was an act of personal terrorism to Steve’s resolve, but he’d persevered through the car ride to the hotel where the reunion was being held. Well, there was a crack.</p><p>
  <em>“Here,” Tony pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to Steve.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A wedding ring.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I got us matching ones,” Tony continued. “Keep up illusions and all that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And all that,” Steve croaked out.</em>
</p><p>The weight of Tony’s (fake) ring on his finger kept him distracted throughout the first round of small talk as they ran into some people in the lobby on their way to the ballroom.</p><p>
  <em>“Steve Rogers, as I live and breathe!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She was not Southern when we went to high school together,” Steve muttered to Tony as a bundle of energy disguised as a woman headed their way. “Angela, it’s good to see you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And who is this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve laughed, but the sound was tight to his own ears. “This is-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m Tony, Steve’s husband,” Tony held out his hand with an ease that Steve could not relate to. Was Tony really that unaffected?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Husband?!” The woman’s eyebrows went up. “I didn’t know you were one of-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I swear if you finish that sentence, I’ll make sure the rest of your night is pretty fucking miserable,” Tony said, with a full smile still plastered on his face. The woman blinked and scuttled off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry if she was your bestie,” Tony addressed Steve.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She was the head cheerleader,” Steve replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, making friends and influencing people like always,” Tony winced.</em>
</p><p>Then there had been dinner and Bucky, Nat, and Tony kept the conversation moving for the most part since Steve kept struggling to find words.</p><p>
  <em>“Captain Crunch,” Tony whispered as the main course got placed in front of them, “who do I need to get rid of?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re being fucking weird and if it’s because of someone specific, I’m ready to turn on the patentened Stark charm offensive and win them over.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No one,” Steve said quickly. You, he mentally corrected, you’re freaking the fuck out of me. “I’m just on guard, I guess.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have your back, Cap,” Tony replied and pressed a kiss to Steve’s temple.</em>
</p><p>Steve took a seat on the small couch in the bathroom. This must be something for nursing mothers. I should leave. And yet he couldn’t make himself move.</p><p>He kept replaying various moments from the night - like that kiss. It wasn’t odd - Tony was insanely affectionate and had been kissing or hugging or touching Steve for years and Steve always wrote it off as something Tony just did that didn’t mean anything. But combine that with the weight of the ring…</p><p>… that he couldn't stop fidgeting with…</p><p>… and Steve could barely breathe with how badly he wanted this all to be true.</p><p>“Stevie, let me in the fancy bathroom.”</p><p>“Buck, not now.”</p><p>“Yes, now, jerk. Before you fuck this up irrevocably.”</p><p>Steve heaved himself from the couch and unlocked the door. “What, Buck?”</p><p>“Do you love him?”</p><p>Steve blinked and knew the game was up. “More than I have words for.”</p><p>“Then pick a few and use them,” Bucky replied as he leaned against the sink and crossed his arms. “I’m fucking sick of this.”</p><p>“You’re sick of this?” Steve started laughing. “You’re sick of this? How do you think I feel? How do you think it feels to know that…”</p><p>Steve trailed off and Bucky started picking at his cuticles nonchalantly. Steve wanted to casually murder his best friend.</p><p>“Nat and Pep have been saying for, I don’t know, at least a thousand years -”</p><p>“We have not been alive that long.”</p><p>“-<em>at least a thousand years,</em>” Bucky reemphasized, “that you two are in love with each other but giant cowards and they’ve been crafting and plotting and trying to get you two together and I’ve held them back. You wanna know why? Because I figured you couldn’t actually be that stupid. I figured you didn’t know how you felt about him and were just in deep denial. But I’m wrong, aren’t I?”</p><p>Steve didn’t say anything for a few beats and then took a deep breath.</p><p>“I knew I loved him the first time he called me Captain after I told him not to. He had this look on his face, this smirk that meant he knew why I was saying I didn’t want to hear it and yet needed to and I fell so hard, Bucky.” A smile ghosted Steve’s face. “And then, if I wasn’t completely sure, the fact that he lost sleep for eight months to design your arm from scratch, that he flew himself to Wakanda to barter for the vibranium -”</p><p>“Is that where he was in the summer of ‘16?”</p><p>Steve grinned. “He was basically an indentured servant to Princess Shuri, but he loved every damn minute. They cracked the code on the turbine while he was there. Anyway, that got me forever and I can’t live without him.”</p><p>“Well, of course-”</p><p>“No, I don’t mean that tritely.” Steve started pacing around the bathroom. “I mean that the idea of living without him makes me physically sick. I think about what my life would be without him in it and my breath catches and I sound like a damn Austen heroine, but it’s true, Buck. I don’t just love him, I understand who I am better with him. I’m a better architect because he pushes me, and a better painter because he inspires me, and I get that I’d survive, logically, but fuck if I ever want to.”</p><p>Bucky stayed quiet and Steve continued.</p><p>“I love him, and if I said anything to jeopardize that… I mean, Tony doesn’t love me that way, and that’s fine, but I’ll take what I can get. I’ll take whatever he’ll give me-</p><p>“You motherfucking idiot,” a new voice sounded from the bathroom door and Steve’s eyes snapped to Bucky’s.</p><p>“You didn’t lock the door.”</p><p>“Nope,” Bucky replied, popping the ‘p’, with a shit-eating grin on his face.</p><p>“You mean to tell me,” Tony advanced on Steve, “that we could have been, you mean to tell me that I’m not crazy, that we maybe, that it could be, you honestly think I don’t? Steven, I don’t know how much clearer…”</p><p>Tony ran his hands through his hair, which made it stand up just the way Steve likes and Steve bit his lip to hide a grin. <em>He looks how I feel.</em></p><p>“Steven Grant Rogers, you listen to me,” Tony enunciated, pressing his finger to Steve’s sternum. “You deserve the world and more. You deserve everything, this bullshit about settling for whatever I’ll give you? Steven, I will give you everything. I’ve already,” Tony sniffed and Steve’s hands moved unwittingly to Tony’s hips to draw him closer, “I’ve already given you my heart, you obtuse stringbean, whether you want it or not.”</p><p>“I want it,” Steve whispered. “You have mine, so I need one.”</p><p>A noise sounded from the doorway and Steve turned to see Nat holding up a handkerchief to her eyes. “Don’t mind me. I’m just live texting this to Pep.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s enough,” Bucky heaved himself off of the couch and collected his wife. “The idiots used their words, we’re all happy, let’s leave them be.”</p><p>Steve heard the door click closed. “I have lots to say that I’d rather not say in the breastfeeding suite of the downtown Marriott.”</p><p>Tony nodded solemnly. “I’m not particularly interested in introducing breasts to this conversation.”</p><p>“Home?”</p><p>“Home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tune in next time when we find out what happened when they got home.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone along the way who cheered this and loved it. What started as a silly bingo fill kinda climbed into my heart.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car ride was silent, yet not uncomfortable. Steve reached a few times for his phone - to fiddle or to text or to just have something to do with his hands - but there had been enough other people and other things in their relationship. Tonight was just about him and Tony.</p><p>It didn’t hurt that Tony grabbed his hand about three minutes into the drive and didn’t let go until they were in their living room. He could feel Tony’s ring indented into his fingers and his heart continued to swell. <em>This could be real. It could.</em></p><p>Once they were safely inside, Tony took off his jacket and loosened his tie and looked at Steve with an intensity usually saved for misbehaving circuit boards. “I want to do a lot of things right now, but adulthood seems to demand that we say a few things first.”</p><p>“I can’t have this be a one time thing,” Steve offered. “If it’s just about release or -”</p><p>“I love you,” Tony said firmly. “Since you did your dramatic speech, let me do mine. I have loved you since the night you ended up in the hospital for that stupid fight you got in at Mamosa’s. You had a punctured lung and a broken rib and when the police asked you if you wanted to press charges, you told them to talk to Carol, because if she didn’t want to face her attacker again, then you wouldn’t make her.”</p><p>“He spiked her drink,” Steve growled, feeling the same anger over the incident he always felt when reminded of it. His rib had healed, but his emotions about watching someone try to take advantage of his friend were still raw. “I don’t like bullies.”</p><p>“I know, Beano,” Tony smiled and crossed the room to cup Steve’s face. “I know. I know that just like I know that you like your eggs somewhere between over easy and over medium that I can never get right, like I know that you refuse to wear any item of clothing you haven’t ensured is made of sustainable products even though I remind you all the time that people lie and just wear damn clothes, and like I know that your eyes light up whenever someone sees something in one of your designs you thought only you’d see. I know you, Steven. And I love you.”</p><p>Steve wasn’t sure when the tears started falling during Tony’s speech, but they had. Words didn’t feel like enough, so he did the only thing he could think of in response to Tony: he kissed him.</p><p>It started gently, chastely even. Just a press of lips to another set. And then Tony sighed and parted his lips slightly and Steve took that as an invitation and the kiss went from gentle to thirsty really quickly. There was a six inch difference in their heights that Steve had never really considered until his lower back began to protest at the angle he was holding his head, so he maneuvered them both over to the couch.</p><p>“You got plans, handsome?” Tony chuckled in a low tone as they broke briefly to get settled.</p><p>“A few,” Steve breathed back. “They’re in several categories.”</p><p>“You do love plans,” Tony replied as Steve began to kiss along Tony’s jawline.</p><p>“Phase One of the plan involves less clothes,” Steve mumbled against Tony’s neck as he fumbled with Tony’s tie.</p><p>“I approve of Phase One.”</p><p>“Phase Two involves lube.”</p><p>“I <em>really</em> approve of Phase Two.”</p><p>“Phase Three involves forever.”</p><p>Tony pulled back from Steve briefly and searched Steve’s face with his eyes. “Forever forever?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know how much pull we have in reincarnated life forms, but basically, yes,” Steve smiled. “Forever.”</p><p>Tony bit his bottom lip in the way that drove Steve absolutely insane and then nodded. “I like Phase Three, too. Are there steps to all these plans?”</p><p>“A few,” Steve admitted. “I’m happy to provide a detailed outline, maybe even a PowerPoint?”</p><p>“I’ve always been more of an action man, Rogers,” Tony breathed as he surged into Steve for a kiss. “How ‘bout you just show me?”</p><p>“With pleasure,” Steve said.</p><hr/><p>“Oy,” Bucky yelled at the caterer. “The spring rolls go by the gate.” He turned to his wife and grumbled. “The layout is not hard.”</p><p>“You’re being ridiculous,” Nat said calmly. “They are not going to care where the food is at this party, they’re just going to care that there is a party.”</p><p>“Doll, I have been thinking about Stevie’s wedding since the day I watched him fall tits over ass for Stark. It’s gotta be perfect,” he growled.</p><p>“On the list of things I love about you, your absolute unwavering commitment to subverting the patriarchy is one of my favorites,” Nat replied and Bucky chuckled. “Babe, it’s a picnic in a backyard for twenty people. The things that matter are already present, and the placement of spring rolls versus hummus platter is not going to affect how or if they feel loved.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky smiled. His phone buzzed at that moment, so he reached into his pocket to retrieve it.</p><p>
  <em>WhatsApp: Tony Rogers</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Buckaroo, what’s the ETA on starting this shindig. I’m getting thirsty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: I adore that you think the stockholders won’t loose their shit if you take Stevie’s name</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: and we have talked about what I want to know about your sex life, Tony</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: I meant for water, Bucky Bear. Get your mind out of the gutter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: I need maybe ten to make sure the caterers are set.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: And there’s lobster rolls, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Literally only thing I want</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Besides Steve’s dick</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Oops, you don’t want to know that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: You’re a goddamn menace</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: love you toooooooo, buckarooooooo</em>
</p><p>“He’s loopy and nervous,” Bucky reported.</p><p>“Which one of them?” Nat clarified as directed someone in uniform to put the cupcakes in the kitchen fridge until the ceremony was over.</p><p>“Fair,” Bucky laughed. “But that was from Tony.”</p><p>Nat’s phone buzzed and she laughed. “That’s Clint saying that he’s done babysitting Steve and could we please just start.”</p><p>The wedding of Anthony Edward Stark, Stark Industries heir, would be front page news for the society set - which gave Tony Stark, awkward inventor who was in love with a grumpy architect, hives. Thus, a compromise had been struck. SI could throw their society wedding as long as Steve and Tony got to throw their own first.</p><p>Which means that about two weeks after they got engaged, plans were in motion for an outdoor ceremony in the garden of Tony’s house in the Hamptons. Private, quiet, and arranged so that it looked like any other garden party so that the Internet would not get ideas - it was basically the wedding the pair of them wanted anyway.</p><p>Rhodey performed the ceremony, Bucky and Pepper were the bridal party. Nat played the violin, and various children and animals provided the rest of the soundtrack. When Rhodey pronounced them husband and husband, he did so from the center of a circle - the pair wanted to be literally surrounded by their family as they said their vows. The music was from a Spotify playlist, the food was all of their favorites, and Bucky oversaw the whole thing with a soft smile on his face. Pepper flirted with one of Bucky’s coworkers, Rhodey finally made his move on Carol, and the husbands practically glowed with joy.</p><p>Around 11pm, Tony hit pause on the music and asked everyone to gather, so he could make toast.</p><p>“Hi everyone, thank you so much for coming, and for celebrating, and I have a really important question for you all,” he paused dramatically and gestured for Steve to join him. “Have you met my husband?”</p><p>The crowd whooped and hollered while Steve kissed Tony with a grin on his face big enough to see from space. Bucky turned to his wife and pressed a kiss to her temple. “You were right to meddle.”</p><p>“I know,” she smiled. “I always am.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1">Twitter</a> or <a href="http://betheflame.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the <a href="https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS">Put on the Suit Stony Server</a> or the <a href="http://www.discord.com/4NbA7wy">PotsCast Podcast server.
Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a </a><a href="http://www.podonthesuit.com">fandom podcast</a> if you're so inclined.<br/><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>